Beyblade New Generation
by Diogo Samehader
Summary: 3 anos após o fim de G Revolution
1. Chapter 1

2 anos após Bakuten Shot Beyblade G Revolution

Bakuten Shot Beyblade New Generation

Capítulo I – O Novo Campeonato Mundial

Mais um fim de tarde fria e chuvosa numa Ábadia Russa, lá funcionava um internato que era mantido pela ALB(Associação de Luta Beyblade)...

Depois da queda da Biovolt Corporation a vida das crianças que lá vivam foi de certa forma melhorada, agora não são mais obrigados a lutar beyblade, embora muitas jogavam por diversão... Mais para Marck, tudo ainda era a mesma coisa, para ele mesmo não sendo mais obrigado à treinar todo dia com sua beyblade Grifborg, sua rotina não mudava, seus olhos pareciam faiscar a cada lançamento... E lá estava ele sozinho na saguão gelado e ínspido da fortaleza de pedra, ele e a Grifborg, derrubando os alvos de lata um por um...

Sem ele perceber chega um monitor do colégio... Que fica observando-o e depois pergunta...

- Marck, o que faz aí, num tempo assim? Não vai para a salão aquecido como todos?

- ... (derrubando a última lata, enqüanto Grifborg voltava para sua mão)...

- Assim você fica mais parecido com ele...

- Nunca... eu sou apenas eu mesmo! Não tenho nada à ver com ele, meu estilo é outro...

- Bem você que sabe, mais não tente negar seu sangue... a ALB já esta se recuperando, este ano terá um novo campeonato mundial, pode ser sua estréia no circuito mundial, já que agora você já tem 13 anos... já decidiu se vai tentar entrar? E por qual equipe?

- Eu vou entrar é claro... Mais não importa a equipe, só quero acertar minhas contas com ele nas finais...

- Você não tem jeito mesmo Marck Hiwatari...

"Desde que nós chegamos aqui, eu sou apenas seu irmão mais novo, todos contemplavam as suas habilidades, por mais que me esforçasse era apenas uma sombra talentosa sua... mas devido ao tamanho e ser seu irmão, nunca me respeitaram por mim mesmo... Quando você fugiu daqui me disse para continuar treinando e que um dia serei tão bom ou melhor que você, mas não quero ser sua sombra, vou treinar para vencer e não para ser igual a você... eu vou te superar na frente de todos e serei campeão mundial, algo que você nunca conseguiu, aí sim as pessoas irão me enxergar como Marck e não o irmão mais novo do Kai"...

Logo na manhã do dia seguinte, os monitores foram instruídos a reunir todos os alunos no pátio, pois seria feito um importante pronunciamento... E lá estava Marck com mais centenas de alunos já na expectativa sobre um anúncio do tão esperado campeonato mundial... O diretor do colégio já estava posicionado na sacada e...

- Aposto que muitos de vocês já imaginam o que esta para acontecer, eu sei que o beyblade ficou um tempo adormecido desde a queda da BEGA... e principalmente depois do torneio Justiça 5, em que vocês já devem estar cientes dos resultados catastróficos da luta entre o Tyson e o Brooklin, por um tempo nosso esporte ficou mal visto pela opinião pública... mas agora a ALB esta se reerguendo e esta investindo no campeonato mundial, e nossa escola como pertence a ALB estará enviando bladers para as eliminatórias...

Os alunos que lutam beyblade e querem participar do mundial tem 2 opções... a primeira é tentar as eliminatórias pelo time da casa os Blitzkrieg Boys, este torneio decidirá quem vai representar a Rússia, apenas lembrando que nele estarão participando os ex-alunos que patrocinam nosso colégio... Tala, Kai e outros atletas profissionais... A segunda opção é tão difícil do que essa: como de costume a ALB esta formando uma equipe não profissional, e pediu-nos para mandarmos apenas um candidato para as verdadeiras eliminatórias no Japão... Ambos torneios serão amanhã de manhã, estejam prontos... Ah, e hoje à noite será a recepção dos profissionais que fizeram parte dos Blitzkrieg Boys no último campeonato, que irão chegar em breve... Boa Sorte para os competidores...

Marck não tinha mais dúvidas se ficasse iria enfrentar os fracos da Rússia, e mesmo se ganhasse não queria ser parceiro de seu irmão e sim enfrentá-lo... Se ele saísse iria enfrentar novos bladers de outros lugares de mundo, e assim ele tinha mais chance de se aperfeiçoar... A decisão estava tomada...

De noite lá estavam as estrelas do beyblade russo: Tala, Spencer, Ryan e Kai. Na recepção muita gente disputando autógrafos, pedindo demonstrações de tiro... menos o Marck que não queria ver seu irmão que em certo momento olhou profundamente em seus olhos entre a multidão, e depois voltou a ser o mesmo Kai de sempre, dando as costas e deixando seus fãs na mão...

No outro dia já de manhã já podia se ouvir o som de beyblades batendo uma na outra, comemorações e choros... Marck também estava lá tirando umas vitórias fáceis... No meio dia teve uma pausa e ambos torneios teria suas batalhas finais de tarde, é claro na competição pelo time da casa, todos alunos já haviam sido eliminados e a batalha final seria entre Kai e Tala, que já estavam representando os Blitzkrieg Boys no torneio... e no torneio para candidato do time da ALB, Marck chegará sem dificuldades, embora seu oponente também tenha chegado... Alphonsus que sempre encheu o saco de Marck por ele ser irmão de Kai...

Antes de saber quem vai ser o titular dos Blitzkrieg veremos quem poderá representar a Rússia no time da ALB, a batalha é entre Marck e Alphonsus...

Oponentes prontos! A batalha vai ser no beystadium clássico... Muito bem que comece a luta 3, 2, 1.. LET IT RIP!

- Muito bem Marck não vá se gabando por ser irmão do segundo lugar, vou lançar sua Grifborg longe!

- ... Grifborg garras de aço...

E a beyblade do Alphonsus esquiva e começa a rodear o stadium...

- No beyblade é preciso mais do que herança genética... Você nunca vai me pegar assim...

- Cala a boca... e luta... só to esquentando...

As duas beyblades começam a trocar golpes incasavelmente...

- Então tá... pensou que é importante, e que o fato de ter um irmão profissional vai te deixar bom?

Alphonsus acerta Grifborg em cheio, que bate na parede do beystadium, mas continua rodando...

- Nunca, eu não vou perder neste torneio nem contra você... Sou Marck apenas e vou vencer não porque por causa de quem eu sou, mas sim porque eu venho me preparando para isso a vida toda... VAAAI GRIFBORG! Mostre o que você é capaz de fazer...

E acerta Alphonsus com tudo que cambaleia, mas continua na jogo...

- Se tu pensa que vai ser igual a seu irmão esqueça, ATACAAR...

- Eu não quero mesmo ser igual à ele, ATAQUE GRIFBORG...

As duas beyblades se chocam, mais a de Alphonsus sai voando e passa de raspão no seu rosto...

- VITÓRIA de Marck que vai para o Japão, para tentar entrar no time da ALB...

Marck pensando...

"Sabia que eu conseguiria, mais ainda sou muito fraco, desse jeito não tenho chances contra ninguém do campeonato... Mais eu vou conseguir, e quando chegar lá se prepare irmão"

Ele não foi ver a luta mais seu irmão ganhará do Tala e seria mais uma vez titular dos Blitzkrieg Boys...

Marck passou o resto do dia treinando, se concentrando apenas em seu estilo de luta... E lá estava ele de novo sozinho de noite no saguão treinando seus lançamentos... foi quando a Grifborg parou de girar, e quando ele foi apanhá-la no chão para recomeçar, ele percebeu um adulto à seu lado, quando se levantou para ver quem era, viu uma figura alta e imponente, com braços cruzados cheios de cicatrizes e cabelo azul embaraçado... era Kai Hiwatari...

No próximo capítulo de Beyblade New Generation

- Quer uma demonstração de uma luta de verdade antes de ir, irmão?...

- Nunca vi uma beyblade fazer isso, a Dranzer parece uma fonte inesgotável de energia... sou realmente capaz de vencê-lo?...

- Bem vindo as eliminatórias para o Campeonato Mundial da ALB...


	2. Chapter 2

Cápitulo II – O Poder da Dranzer

Lá estava Marck surpreso ao ver seu irmão mais velho Kai, em pé ao seu lado silenciosamente observando sua habilidades...

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? Kai

- ...

- Me responda...

- Você se lembra de quando chegamos aqui? Você nem sabia falar direito mais já sabia puxar uma cremalheira melhor que muitos de sua idade... Sempre tentando impressionar todos...

- Sim, e eu sempre me espelhava em você... mais agora basta eu vou te superar e ser campeão mundial...

- Seu tolo...

- O que?

- Você vive falando que vai ser melhor que eu, e agora vai tentar o campeonato mundial... não sabe o que esta falando, desista, você não tem chance...

- Você esta é com medo de perder para seu irmãozinho!

- Hehe... Quer uma demonstração de uma luta de verdade? Quem sabe você percebe sua tolice, e deixa o beyblade para quem entende...

- Só de for agora, é claro, vou tirar o seu título de segundo lugar... Mais cadê o beystadium?

- De novo mal acostumado, esta vendo toda a Abadia este é nosso beystadium maninho...

- Pouco me importa, vamos lá...

3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP!

Naquele momento Marck realmente percebeu o que era uma luta profissional, a Dranzer parecia uma turbina... fazia um barulho alto como se rugisse, além girar formando uma ventania que ficava assustadora no saguão vazio...

- "Nunca vi uma beyblade fazer isso, a Dranzer parece uma fonte inesgotável de energia... sou realment deste nível?..." pensou Marck, enquanto olhava pasmo seu oponente...

- Vou te dar as honras do primeiro movimento Marck, vamos ver do que você é capaz

- Vai se arrepender disso Kai... VAAI GRIFBORG!

Mais por mais que Grifborg tentasse parecia nunca conseguir alcançar a Dranzer, que sem nenhum esforço ia e vinha... enquanto a beyblade de Marck parecia não ter fôlego nem sequer para seguir a Dranzer...

- Como tu vai me derrotar se nem consegue me alcançar? É desse jeito que você vai ser campeão mundial?

- "Isso não ta adiantando nada só estou perdendo energia, se continuar assim basta um ataque para eu sair do jogo, já sei"... Grifborg salte... e use as Garras de Aço na Dranzer... "Do alto tenho mais chances de acertá-lo e além do mais mesmo se não for certeiro a onde de choque irá abalar a Dranzer... é um risco que eu tenho que correr"

- Então é isso... Esse truque pode ser bom no pátio da escola mas acha que eu vou cair nessa... VAAAI DRANZEEER!

A Dranzer produz um furacão debaixo da Grifborg que ainda estava no ar, que acerta mesmo assim atravessa os ventos e acerta a Dranzer...

- Ahá.. pensou que isso deter nosso ataque...

- Ta bom vocês me acertaram mas olhe a grifborg sofreu muito mais nesse ataque do que a Dranzer que nem sentiu um arranhão, devido aos ventos terem amortecido a queda...

Nesse momento vários alunos e monitores chegam para ver o que estava acontecendo...

- Parem com isso vocês dois vão quebrar tudo! Marck você tem tanta raiva de seu irmão assim?

- "Raiva do Kai ,não... ele foi o único que ficou comigo quando viemos para cá... eu não me lembro mais de nossos pais, minha única família foi o Kai e minha Grifborg"...

- Calem a boca, essa Abadia já resistiu muita coisa uma beyluta a mais não faz diferença... mesmo assim esta luta acaba agora... DRANZER Giro-Flamejante...

As penas da Dranzer atingem em cheio a Grifborg, que é soterrada debaixo do chão...

- Bem maninho, acho que você já viu o que tinha de ver... acho que agora tu aprendeu o que eu queria lha mostrar...

Marck fala ofegante...

- O que tá falando Kai? A luta ainda não acabou...

- Como? Não delira...

- VAI GRIFBOOOOOOOOORG...

Uma luz branca e brilhante sai do chão e junto com ela a Grifborg... que salta e permanece girando cambaleante enquanto a Dranzer fica cheia de enrgia...

- ... pelo jeito, você tem o dom irmão estou orgulhoso de você... mais já fomos longe demais com isso, uma vitória agora seria vazia, nos vemos no Campeonato Mundial, quando você estiver mais forte...

- NÃO... eu posso te vencer agora.. eu não posso ser derrotad...

Marck não agüenta e desmaia...

Dois dias se passaram, e chegou a hora de Marck embarcar para o Japão tentar entrar no time da ALB... No avião ainda no aeroporto, ele viu seu irmão em pé no mirante, olhando uma última vez para ele...

- "Não se preocupe Kai, por mais que sejamos rivais no beyblade sempre estaremos unidos... Até o campeonato mundial meu irmão.. eu juro que nesse dia irei te vencer de jogando limpo..."

- "Boa sorte meu irmão, trate de melhorar, quero um desafio digno de um Hiwatari no campeonato mundial"

Próximo capítulo de Beyblade New Generation

- Bem vindo ao Japão!

- Oi me chamo Richie, seremos companheiros de quarto

- Você aqui, mas você não é campeão mundial!

- Ninguém vai ficar no meu caminho... Let it Rip!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III – Os Novos Bladers**

No final da tarde do mesmo Marck havia aterissado em território japonês... Quando desembarcou no aeroporto sua recepção era apenas um homem com a camisa da ALB, segurando uma placa com seu nome, que apenas confirmou seu nome, checou seu passaporte, o ajudou com sua única mala, e o acompanhou num táxi até o alojamento dos bladers de lugares distantes, não foi uma recepção calorosa, mas ele não esperava mais que isso... afinal quem era Marck Hiwatari ainda...

O alojamento dos bladers era uma construção simples dentro de um complexo da ALB... e razoavelmente confortável, mas ninguém reclamava estavam concentrados demais para isso... Ao chegar Marck foi encaminhado até a tesouraria confirmando sua chegada, e sua inscrição no torneio... Pouco tempo depois mostraram para ele seu quarto coletivo, que ele iria dividir com mais 3 bladers... também com tudo que se precisa 2 beliches, ventilador de teto, uma janela e um armário com 4 compartimentos... Logo depois de entregar as chaves de seu armário, o homem que o trouxe até ali saiu... e assim Marck estava lá novamente apenas ele e sua Grifborg... após desfazer suas malas(que não eram muitas).. ele resolveu dar uma volta de reconhecimento no local...

Ao chegar na sala de treinamento viu vários beystadiums montados, e muitos lutadores em círculos lutando, alguns em cantos desmontando e fazendo revisão nas peças em cima da hora... Marck não deu bola para eles, sabia que o nível deles era igual aos dos seus antigos colegas na Rússia e não valia à pena o esforço... apenas observava um blader que se destacava entre os demais arrancando elogios, e causando certos olhares de raiva... o tal blader após perceber estar sendo observado pelo novato... foi lá cumprimentá-lo:

- Oi meu nome é Richie, eu sou do Canadá, também estou participando do torneio, quem é você?

- ...

- Não vai responder né? Ta bem você é do tipo caladão né... Espero sorte no torneio, embora eu vá vencer...

- Affe, ta bom...

Depois de rondar o complexo, Marck treinou um pouco seus lances num armazém, escuro porém espaçoso.

Já tarde da noite e exausto Marck voltava para seus aposentos, tendo em mente que seus companheiros de quarto já estariam dormindo naquela hora, e pretendia sair antes deles acordarem, ao chegar lá viu uma luz fraca emanando da porta, e quando entrou no quarto viu Richie dormindo sobre a luz de um abajur, segurando sua beyblade com várias peças diferentes espalhadas pelo lugar... ele havia passado todo tempo montando e ajustando sua beyblade para o campeonato...

No outro dia começava o torneio eliminatório, e no dia seguinte seriam as finais e semifinais, os bladers foram divididos em 3 grupos por sorte, e sairia apenas um destes grupos, que iriam se enfrentar no dia seguinte sobrando apenas um vencedor... Marck avançava sem muitas dificuldades, mas Richie também embora estivesse num grupo diferente... No final de tarde a primeira fase do torneio havia terminado, e Marck estava entre os campeões dos 3 grupos, agora ele havia dado o primeiro passo para superar o irmão de qualquer jeito já estava na equipe, agora restava apenas ser o melhor, além dele estava Richie e para a surpresa de todos uma garota tinha conseguido passar do grupo C... seu nome era Elisa...

De noite os participantes eliminados já arrumavam suas malas, outros resolviam ficar como turistas... Ao chegar no alojamento os campeões foram surpreendidos com a notícia que a ALB se deu a liberdade de transferir seus quartos para um hotel, agora cada um tinha um quarto individual... Quando o jantar foi servido, e organizador responsável fez questão de pô-los na mesma mesa... No início todos se entreolhavam desconfiados enquanto esperavam o garçom que parecia demorar propositalmente... até Richie quebrar o silêncio:

- Então você é a famosa Elisa, a primeira garota blader a chegar nas finais neste torneio...

- É... você deve ser o Richie não?

- Sim, e este daqui é Marck, digamos que eu já conheço um pouco ele...

- Prazer Marck... você é o blader russo né?

- Sim, eu vim de uma abadia...

- hoje de manhã só ficaste calado... com garotas você responde né? malandro tu... – disse Richie já se sentindo mais à vontade, o suficiente para um comentário mais intimo.

Durante o jantar, a conversa continuava entre Richie e Elisa, e Marck respondendo sim, não, talvez... Mas sem perder a atenção, por uns minutos ele conseguira tirar os pensamentos da competição, e sentiu parte de algo... Agora observava Elisa hipnotizado, até ela comentar...

- Vocês não acham estranho ter somente 3 nas semifinais? Como será decidida a luta final?

Os dois param por um tempo... e Richie responde

- Seria injusto botar um de nós lutar 2 vezes no mesmo dia... Será que existe um quarto finalista?

- Se existe porque ele não passou pelo torneio como nós? Ou não esta aqui? Só tem uma resposta... a ALB vai pôr um profissional na equipe... Mas quem?

Marck responde rapidamente..

- Não importa, eu vou derrotar quem estiver no meu caminho...

- Me desculpe Marck mas quem vai liderar esta equipe vai ser o Richie aqui...

- Há ta... vocês é que ainda não viram o que uma blader pode fazer... a única aqui capaz para liderar esta equipe sou eu...

No outro dia as finais começaram agora no stadium oficial da ALB... a notícia da apresentação da nova equipe da ALB trouxe um grande público que dentre eles bladers eliminados, os fãs do esporte, e contou com a participação do Tricampeão Mundial Tyson, o famoso engenheiro de beyblade Kevin e sua empresária Hillary, o cabeça da ALB senhor Dickenson e como não podia num evento como este: DJ, Brad Blast e A.J. Toper... Como de costume o DJ começa o evento:

DJ - "Boa Tarde, fãs do beyblade do Japão e do resto do mundo que nos assiste pela BBA Televison, as portas do início do novo campeonato mundial nada melhor do que um aquecimento, e qual melhor lugar para esse evento senão a própria sede de nossa organização. Agora nós teremos o campeonato entre os novos bladers que irão representar a ALB este ano, e lembrem-se que há 5 anos atrás saia desse mesmo campeonato nosso atual Tricampeão mundial:.."

"Aplausos para o Tysoon! Que este ano contará apenas com seu um jogador não tão conhecido como parceiro... Aparentemente nenhuns dos antigos atletas desejavam ficar na mesma equipe que ele. Então conheçam o novo parceiro e ilustre torcedor de hoje... Kenny!"

O holofote ilumina a dupla.. enquanto acenam para a platéia do camarote...

DJ - "E agora sem mais delongas, conheçam.. Os novos rostos que com certeza vocês verão por algum tempo, e estão prestes a estrear no beyblade profissional... dêem uma salva de palmas para Richie...

A.J. – Lembrem deste nome... esse garoto chegou até aqui à toa sua beyblade Donphin, é uma muralha dentro do Stadium, seu estilo defensivo pode dar uma canseira até nos maiores da arte ofensiva...

DJ – "A primeira garota a fazer parte do time oficial da ALB... Elisa..."

Brad – Ta bom A.J. pode por suas fichas na defesa do Richie, mas este ano aposto na endurance da Elisa.. sua fera bit Vulpet é uma raposa prestes a dar bote na arena..

DJ – "E por último e de nenhuma forma menos importante, irmão mais novo do um dos maiores bladers do mundo, sim ele mesmo Kai... dêem boas vindas para seu irmão que veio do isolamento gelado da Sibéria... Marck Hiwatari..."

A.J. – "Isso mesmo Brad, essa não é a primeira vez que a herança genética conta no esporte, vimos caso parecido assim na Dinastia F, mas esse garoto esta longe de uma relação harmoniosa com o irmão.."

Brad – Mais não é só nome que ele tem.. Grifborg descende das antigas fera bits da extinta Biovolt, uma verdadeira arma aperfeiçoada. Essa relação dele com o irmão me faz lembrar eu e você A.J. no final a gente se ama...

A.J. – Que isso Brad! Ta me estranhando? Não me envolva nesses teus sonhos!

DJ – "Vocês devem estar se perguntando: Mas só tem 3 participantes nessa equipe? Este ano haverá uma pequena mudança no time oficial da ALB, que não será mais tão profissional assim, houve um blader que insistiu em participar de uma equipe de novatos. Vocês já o conhecem de um campeonato atrás, apesar da idade ele já tem um título de campeão mundial... Dêem boas vindas para o agora nem tão pequeno Daichi!"

Marck, Richie e Elisa impressionados com a revelação...

Próximo episódio de Beyblade New Generation

- Nosso time é uma fachada, para o Daichi competir sozinho!

- Isso eu não permito! Precisamos vencê-lo nesse torneio para provar que não somos "O resto da equipe"!

- Que comece a primeira luta... 3.. 2.. 1.. Let It Rip!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV – Comprovando seu potencial  
**Os 3 novos bladers ainda impressionados com a notícia começam a traçar seus planos para o campeonato interno do time da ALB:  
Richie – Nosso time é apenas uma fachada para o Daichi competir sozinho! No último mundial ele ficou apenas conhecido como o companheiro do Tyson, essa é a chance perfeita para ele se livrar dessa imagem, conseguindo a posição titular em nossa inexperiente equipe...  
Marck – Isso eu não permito! Ninguém vai passar por cima de mim, e me fazer de palhaço na frente da imprensa, acabarei com ele na frente de todos...  
Elisa – Mas lembrem-se querendo ou não, ele também tem o título de campeão mundial! Não será tão fácil assim...

Marck – E daí? Não vou lutar contra um título... e sim contra um blader...  
Richie – Olha só gente... eles vão anunciar a ordem das lutas!  
DJ – "E agora a hora que todos esperavam, vamos ver qual será a ordem das lutas de hoje, que o nosso computador vai sortear agora!  
E a foto dos 4 bladers aparecem no monitor, piscando entre um quadrado e outro, até irem diminuindo a velocidade e parar, com a foto da Elisa e do Daichi na primeira linha, e do Mark e Richie na segunda linha.   
DJ – "Já esta decidido minha gente! A primeira luta de hoje será do experiente Daichi contra a jovem Elisa!"  
Elisa – É isso aí gente, eu sou a primeira! Vamos ver o que a Dragoon Strata é capaz...  
Marck – Cuidado com ele, Elisa!  
Richie – Boa Sorte na luta...  
DJ – "Bladers aproximem-se da stadium!"  
Naquele momento Daichi levanta com um sorriso malandro no rosto, acena para o grande público que responde com entusiasmo, e se posiciona no

Stadium, um certo tempo depois Elisa vai caminhando com passos firmes até o Stadium, tentando esconder sua ansiedade diante do imenso público...  
Marck – Você acha que ela tem chance?  
Richie – É claro que tem, ela só precisa manter a calma, essencial para um beyblade de endurance...  
AJ – "E o stadium de hoje vai ser o stadium imensidão azul, uma grande área alagada, cercada por 3 zonas de perigo em que a primeira beyblade que der mole vai acabra se afogando"  
Brad – "A pergunta é: será que toda a água que vai espirrar hoje, vai ser o suficiente para esfriar essa torcida?"  
Elisa – Se deu mal Daichi, eu e a Vulpet treinamos ao máximo nossa endurance, essa poça d´agua não é nada para a gente..  
Daichi – Você fala demais garotinha! Será que esta com essa bola toda? Ou será que não vai dar no para o aquecimento?  
DJ – "Lutadores preparar seus lançadores..."

Elisa pensando – "Calma garota, tudo se resume a puxar essa cremalheira e ver no que vai dar..."

DJ – "Vamos lá, 3.. 2.. 1.. Let It Rip!"  
**_"Let it Rip.. _****_vai começar.. só um de nós irá triunfar mas... todos devem compreender que nem sempre irão vencer..."  
_**- Vulpet não temos tempo à perder... não dê tempo para ele respirar, atacar o máximo que possível...  
- Tá com medo? O show ainda nem começou!  
Brad – "Essa garota tá soltando os cachorros para cima do Daichi, e ele não pode toda velocidade da Dragoon Strata nessa arena... quanto tempo os dois vão aguentar?"  
AJ – "Eu não sei Brad, mas a situação esta ficando encharcada!"  
Richie – É isso aí! Elisa esta dominado a luta! A Dragoon não foi feita para resistir tanto!  
Marck – É mesmo? Eu não teria tanta certeza!  
**_"Eu voooou me concentrar"_**   
Elisa – Continue assim! Não vamos permitir que ele nos faça de degrau para o campeonato  
Daichi – Então é isso! Você esta com medo de não ser reconhecida! Afinal nenhuma garota conseguiu entrar para esse time.."  
Elisa – Não é nada disso! Você que é um exibido! E quer toda a fama para você!

Daichi – Fama? Acho que você ainda não entendeu, porque vim para cá! E você porque esta aqui?  
Elisa – Eu... porque eu quero ser campeã mundial! E ser a primeira blader a ocupar esse lugar!

Daichi – É por isso que você não pode me vencer! ATAQUE GRANDE CORTADOR!  
**_"Eu voooou botar para girar"_**  
AJ – "Xiii, rapaz parece que o Daichi esta mostrando que ainda esta no jogo, e manda um ataque bonito que faz a Vulpet sair dando cambalhotas na água"  
Brad - "Que tabefe! Mas parece que Elisa ainda esta girando! Mas por será que ainda resta força depois disso?"  
Daichi – Eu não estou lutando, por fama e nem por título! Mas para provar para mim mesmo que consigo vencer! Se você não entende isso não deveria nem estar aqui!  
Elisa – Eu não estou aqui pelos outros, nem pelo público, muito menos para aparecer na Tv... eu só quero mostrar do que sou capaz... Vulpet mostra para ele, tudo que aprendemos! VAI COM TUDO PARA CIMA DELE!  
Daichi – Agora a verdadeira luta começou! Dragoon Strata não a decepcione! ATACAAAR!  
AJ – "Oh rapaz! Isso já valeu o preço do ingresso! As duas forças se chocam, e agora quem vai sobreviver a força do dragão? Ou a ressistência da raposa?"  
Brad – "Eu não sei... mas seja quem for, os dois bladers tem poderes imensos"  
Por um tempo as duas beyblades ficaram se empurrando, produzindo uma grande onda que impossibilitava ver quem estava vencendo, até as águs ficarem mais fracas de ambos os lados, e...  
DJ – "E por muito pouco, a vitória vai para o Daichi que se mostrou mais uma vez um grande lutador!"  
Elisa – Eu perdi! E meu sonho de ser vencer o mundial!  
Daichi – Que isso? Foi só um aquecimento para o campeonato mundial, realmente foi uma grande luta mas o melhor venceu! Hehehe  
Elisa – Tem razão, ainda vai acontecer muita coisa! Até lá veremos quem é o melhor!

Richie – Que pena, parece que um de nós de nós temos que para o Daichi agora né, Marck?  
Marck – Agora já pouco me importa o Daichi! Já vi do que ele é capaz, o que será interessante será a nossa luta...  
DJ – "Se vocês gostaram dessa primeira luta, esperem para ver a segunda! Onde o poder de Marck enfrentará a grande barreira de Richie! Lutadores para o Stadium!"  
Os dois se dirigem e se posicionam no Stadium...  
AJ – "Agora vamos aproveitar a água do Stadium e esfriar um pouco as coisas! Fazendo o Stadium Imensidão de Gelo!  
Brad – "Isso mesmo, se antes o problema era movimentos limitados agora a situação inverteu, nesse escorregadio Stadium as beyblades alcançam velocidade máxima, e é necessário muita experiência para manobrar aqui... senão era uma vez uma luta"  
DJ – "Bladers preparados! 3... 2... 1... Let It Rip!"   
Elisa – Boa sorte para os dois!  
Daichi – Parece que esse ano não carregarei o time nas costas...

Próximo episódio de Beyblade New Generation

- Que isso Donphin permanece imóvel no meio do Stadium?  
- Dragoon Strata! Ressista não podemos perder!  
- O campeonato mundial começa oficialmente daqui há 2 semanas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V – E nasce a New Generation!  
**

Kenny – É Tyson, parece que este ano o campeonato vai estar mais acirrado, do que antes! Olha essa nova geração de bladers, mal chagaram ao mundo do beyblade e já competem em par de igualdade com o Daichi... e olha que nesses últimos anos ele vem se aperfeiçoando para poder te derrubar... sem falar dos antigos Bladebreakers: o Kai, o Ray e o Max que também virão com tudo agora...  
Tyson – Realmente mas... isso que é o beyblade, parece que todos estão no mesmo nível eu também... só vai cair quem cometer um pequeno deslize...  
Hillary – Tá, gente agora vamos ver a luta do Marck e do Richie... esta ficando interessante...  
Brad – " Vixe A.J.! A situação esta complicada para o Marck... a Donphin de Richie se posicionou na defensiva no centro do Stadium... será que nosso guerreiro siberiano consegue quebrar a defesa desse elefante?"  
Richie – Há... estou na posição perfeita, sua Grifborg nunca poderá nem arranhar minha Donphin, e quando estiver cansado... será a oportunidade perfeita para tirá-lo do jogo...  
Marck – Acho que você ainda não me conhece... Grifborg use suas garras!  
Por uns instantes a Donphin sai de sua posição... mas depois volta acertando a Girfborg em cheio com seu peso, e ajudado pelo escorregadio Stadium de gelo...  
Richie – Gostou dessa? E aew vai vir me atacar de novo... se não quiser não precisa eu tenho o dia todo para esperar... mas será que a Grifborg tem todo esse tempo?  
AJ – "Parece que Marck não tem opção dessa vez, se ele atacar pderá ser o ultimo movimento da Grifborg..."  
Brad – "E se ele evitar a Donphin não irá ganhar só pela endurance... situação difícil..."

Richie – Parece que eu vou quebrar sua onda de vitórias Marck!  
Marck – Nããooo, eu não cheguei até aqui para perder agora!  
Nesse momento a Grifborg acerta a Donphin mais uma vez que sai da posição, e se prepara para atacar... numa fração de segundo Grifborg da a volta e aparece na extremidade do Stadium atrás da Grifborg... foi quando Marck teve a impressão de que de repente tudo em volta tinha ficado desaparecido: A torcida, o DJ, os bladers... e ouviu a voz de Richie sussurrando em seu ouvido: "Agora é sua chance, você deverá ir para a final"... e rapidamente ouviu barulho de asas batendo...  
Depois a Grifborg acerta a donphin em seu momento de falha, que voa para longe no Stadium...  
DJ – "E a vitória vai para Marck, que numa incrível virada tira Richie do jogo!"

Richie – Obrigado Marck, foi um bom jogo...  
Marck – Porque você me deixou ganhar?... e que falha é essa na seu ataque?...  
Richie – Do que você esta falando, é que você me pegou desprevenido mesmo...  
Marck pensando – "Será que aquilo foi alucinação?"  
Daichi – Essa batalha não teve muita graça... esse tal de Richie parece um fracote, vou detonar com ele um dia... a agora com esse irmãozinho do Kai...  
Elisa pensando – "Isso foi estranho, não tem como provar que Richie perdeu de propósito... mas deu para sentir algo estranho quando a Grifborg acertoua Donphin... ah, pelo menos ele é do nosso time, o importante agora é a luta de Marck e Daichi"  
Depois de uma pausa, houve um show coma apresentação especial de Ming-Ming e sua banda(que finge que sabe tocar!)... que levantou um metade da torcida, e levou a outra metade incluindo Marck, Tyson, Hillary e Elisa a terem náuseas devido ao lixo auditivo... foi quando no final foi feita a primeira revelação: O antigo time BEGA Justiça 5 entrará no Mundial! Agora sobre o nome apenas de Justiça 5!  
Daichi – Ahá... vamos nos ver de novo Britney Espirro do beyblade... dessa vez vou te ensinar truques novos!  
DJ – "E agora para fechar nosso evento pré campeonato mundial com chave de ouro, só mesmo os 2 melhores da nova equipe da ALB se enfrentando! Tyson e Marck! E o Stadium escolhido para a luta será o boa e velha beystadium tradicional"  
AJ –"È Brad parece que nessa última luta o Senhor Dickenson resolveu voltar as bases com Stadium tradicional"

Brad - "Talvez porque ainda não queiram revelar tudo que nos aguarda no campeonato mundial"  
Daichi – Então você é o famoso Marck, né? Não parece tão duro assim como falam, e seu irmão também não é grande coisa! Parece que pelo menos herdaram a mania de fazer carinha de macho!  
Marck – Ora não estamos aqui para falar de meu irmão... vai ou não vai lutar beyblade?  
DJ – "Prontos 3.. 2.. 1.. Let It Rip!"  
Daichi – Vamos ver se sabe lutar beção!  
E a Dragoon Strata vai atrás da Grifborg que faz movimentos circulares em alta velocidade no Stadium, e acaba atigindo a Grifborg e fazendo rebater na parede e ir para o centro do Stadium...  
Daichi – É agora! Preciso acabar já, senão... ATAQUE GRANDE CORTADOR!  
Marck – Tá com pressa? Ainda nem comecei e você já quer acabar?  
Grifborg volta a correr deixando a Dragoon Strata a perdida no Stadium... depois começa uma seqüência de golpes na Dragoon Strata...  
AJ – "É parece que quem ri por último ri melhor... mas se bem que ainda nem começamos a luta"  
Brad - "É mesmo AJ, parece que o Daichi tem algo a provar e não admite gente nova o derrotando!"  
Daichi – O que? Não pode ser eu sou campeão mundial!  
Marck – Não Daichi você não é... o Tyson é... mesmo que você tenha enfrentado mesmo sendo em equipes o mundial, apenas uma pessoa recebe o título realmente...  
Daichi – Não precisa me lembrar! Mesmo porque agora você vai se arrepender do que disse... Tempestade! Dragoon Strata!  
Um ciclone se forma no stadium e suga a Grifborg para seu interior, que desaparece completamente...

Marck – Contra quem você esta lutando? O Tyson?   
Daichi – E você pelo que eu saiba também deseja derrotar seu irmão e daí? Pelo que vejo mesmo assim você esta preso no meu ciclone!  
Marck – É mesmo? Olha de novo seu chimpanzé! E eu não luto para vencer o Kai e sim para ser campeão mundial, derrotar o Kai e conseguir respeito será apenas parte de um plano maior! E você qual seu objetivo?  
Quando marck acaba de falar, o ciclone da diminui, e logo surge a Grifborg no olho do ciclone em cima da Dragoon Strata...  
Daichi pensando – "Que isso? Há pouco tempo eu falava para a Elisa lutar por ela mesma e cá estou eu tentando me limpar do nome do Tyson! Também tenho de ser campeão, eu prometi para o meu pai quando ele meu a Dragoon Strata... eu luto sobre o túmulo de meu pai, mas principalmente por mim mesmo..."  
A Dragoon Strata consegue escapar das garras da Grifborg! Mas fica gravemente abalada...   
Marck – É isso mesmo... mas acima de tudo! Lutamos porque é divertido!  
Daichi – Ataque Grande Cortador!  
AJ – "Ta chegando a hora Brad! Em breve o o torneio pré-mundial irá acabar!"  
Brad – "Até onde esses caras vão espremer força de suas beyblades? Os dois bladers estão completamente exaustos!"  
A pancada faz Grifborg voar por cima do Stadium, que rebate na parede e cai acidentalmente em cima da Dragoon Strata, fazendo as 2 beyblades pararem!  
DJ – "E numa reviravolta incrível, a partida acaba empatada! Aplausos para os dois lutadores!"  
Daichi – Droga, eu perdi para um desconhecido!  
Marck – Não mais! Agora sou Marck Hiwatari seu parceiro de equipe e rival! Parabéns pelo jogo! Agora somos a New Generation!  
DJ – "E esse foi o torneio pré-mundial, a ALB agradece à todos presentes! E dentro de duas semanas será a abertura do evento máximo de beyblade no mundo! Vocês já conhecem a New Generation, e em breve irão conhecer, rever e vibrar com as equipes do novo Beyblade World Championship! Até lá gente!"  
.

Daichi – Ei! Ninguém me consultou sobre o nome da equipe! Que cara exibido!

**  
**


End file.
